


Come to my house (let’s die together)

by trashystories



Series: music is therapy but you’re my drug [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Character Death, Crack open a box of tissues this one’s gonna hurt, Dead Ben Hargreeves, Gen, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Good Sibling Ben Hargreeves, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy has PTSD, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Sad Ending, i am so sorry i did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashystories/pseuds/trashystories
Summary: He made a mistake. A dire one. It was only supposed to be a simple mission; enter, locate, kill, evacuate. Simple to him as rocket science.Except it wasn’t. He got cocky. Overconfident. He didn’t check his blind spots. And look where that got him.Bleeding out from a gaping wound in his side, in a lonely alley.ORFive makes his final mistake. Ben stays with him through it all. Angst - there is no happy ending.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: music is therapy but you’re my drug [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759588
Comments: 25
Kudos: 396





	Come to my house (let’s die together)

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit i am so sorry.
> 
> I was crying while writing this - and this came from some very dark place??? Who knew it was even there.
> 
> I highly recommend having some tissues on standby.

He made a mistake. A dire one. It was only supposed to be a simple mission; enter, locate, kill, evacuate. Simple to him as rocket science. 

Except it wasn’t. He got cocky. Overconfident. He didn’t check his blind spots. And look where that got him. 

Bleeding out from a gaping wound in his side, in a lonely alley. 

How did he get here?

Well, he’d had an argument with his family. They didn’t think he could manage alone, but they wanted to wait until they were ‘ready’ and ‘prepared’. He told them it was important. Life or death, really. But they never listened to him. He got angry, and when he gets angry, he gets cold. He knows exactly what to say to make it hurt. 

So he did that. And then diego got angry, and when diego got angry so did luther, and when luther did, so did allison, and when allison did so did vanya, and vanya did klaus did too, probably only to feel included. 

And he left in a huff, with an air of self-centred supremacy around him, and his attitude of invincibility. 

The last thing he said to them was that he hated them. That they were not his family, because how could they be after so many years apart? 

* * *

_The air was thick with the smell of something akin to the apocalypse, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He didn’t need this right now. He was angry, and he could use that. So, he passed through the door, landing in the dark hallways on the other side._

_At least he had the element of surprise._

_He paced through, his footsteps light as possible, peering into each door he passed for the face he was looking for._

_After at least ten minutes of searching, when he had reached the end of the hallway, he realised that maybe nobody was home. Typical._

_He could’ve proved something to his siblings, that he didn’t them, that all those years in the apocalypse did not mean nothing._

_Oh well, maybe he’ll go get some coffee and cool off, try again later._

_He turned, about to jump outside, when he heard it. A gunshot rang out, piercing through the unsettling silence that had blanketed itself throughout the building._

_He felt it, after the silence had returned. A dampness, in his stomach. Registering through his shock, he realised that he had been shot._

_Shit._

_He couldn’t see who it was, but he didn’t care. He needed to get out of there. So he jumped, and when he landed, in the dark alleyway, a while away from the scene, his strength left him and he fell._

* * *

The ground below him was stained crimson, his shaking hands desperately trying to force the blood back into his body. He was such a fool. To think he could do this alone. That he wouldn’t get into trouble. 

His vision blurred, he tasted copper and realised that blood had dribbled down his chin to stain his chest. 

“Five?”

Ben? Was that Ben he could hear? His long lost brother, the most tragical tale of his arrival home. 

It was, and he could see him too, rushing over to him, kneeling alongside him, feeling a brush of cold, almost there hands across his abdomen. 

He didn’t think he could speak, but he locked eyes with his brother, and he let out the smallest of smiles. 

He had grown up beautifully. And Five had missed it. 

His smile was met was shock, and then panic. 

“Five, no no no hold on buddy okay i’ll go get Klaus-“

Something inside him knew he should go, that maybe his siblings would make it in time to save him, but a blanket of peace and security had enveloped him the minute Ben had arrived, and he didn’t want him to leave again. 

“No... p..lease stay”

It was difficult to speak, it hurt so much. Everything hurt, really, but it didn’t matter because Ben was here. 

He hadn’t seen him in so long. 

He missed him. 

He missed those days where they would sneak into each other’s room in the dead of night, and Ben would tell a story that his own mind has conjured whilst Five wrote equations and listened wholeheartedly. 

Ben was looking at him now, with despair. He wanted to leave. But Five didn’t want him to. He’d only just got him back. 

Ben knelt down, and scooped Five’s head into his lap, where, he dully noticed, that his grip was so much more _there_ than before. 

“Please... Five, don’t let go”

He didn’t understand. Didn’t Ben want him with him? Tears spilled from his eyes, and he didn’t know if it was from the physical pain, or the emotional. 

The last thing he had said to his siblings was that he hated them. 

He felt Ben’s hands in his hair, a gesture so long ago forgotten. He could feel it, a feeling of darkness edge it’s way every so closer to him. 

He was scared, he was. He didn’t want to die, but what did he have to live for?

His family. 

He loved them so, so much and now they’ll never know. Never know how much they meant to him. They’ll live forever thinking he hated them, and that it was their fault he had gone. 

But it wasn’t. He had made a dumb mistake. And here he was. 

He raised his chin, ever so slowly, so he could meet Ben’s eyes.

He had really grown up. 

He was so scared, so, so scared. 

Ben tried to smile down at him, his own tears falling from his cheeks no matter how much he tried to control them. 

And then he spoke. 

“In a galaxy, thirteen million light years away, there lives people just like you and me-“

* * *

_It was a normal night. Five had snuck into Ben’s room, following two disastrous events of the day, without his equations this time. He just wanted to be with Ben._

_“-same clothes, same hair, but opposite_ _personalities”_

_“That’s stupid, Ben, doesn’t make any logical sense”_

_“It’s just a story five”_

_He chuckled from his place in Ben’s lap, the fingers in his hair pausing for a bit as Ben contemplated his next words._

_“I’m sorry today sucked so much”_

_Five raised to his chin to look at him, a sad yet resigned look on its face._

_“It could’ve been worse”_

_They were never really good at talking about their feelings, Ben was more of a toucher and Five just avoided emotions altogether._

_After a long, dragged out silence, Ben’s soft, comforting voice flooded the room._

_“I’ll always be here for you Five.”_

_“I promise”_

* * *

He felt a smile tug at his lips, as his consciousness slowly faded away.

He knew he was going to die. But that was okay, because Ben was always going to be here for him. 

As his eyes grew heavier and heavier, he knew when he opened them again, Ben would be right there with him. 

And so, he closed his eyes, with Ben’s soft, hiccuping voice telling him his final story. 

* * *

An hour later, Klaus’ screams and gut wrenching cries filled the academy halls, followed by the cries of four other, grief stricken souls. 

**Author's Note:**

> YOU DID IT!! Are you okay? I’m sorry that was painful. BUT I LOVE YOU! and it’s okay!!! Five is fine everyone him and Ben are kicking it in the ghost world judging Klaus and bitching about their dysfunctional family together. Kudos and comment about how horrible i am to have done this


End file.
